


Dude Man Bro

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, excessive use of the word dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Friends helping friends. Buds being buds. Bros blowing bros. I’ll get you off and if you’re inspired…” Tyler gestured at his own crotch and Josh wondered (not for the first time) what it’d be like to watch the singer orgasm. </p><p>OR How the Dude Jar became necessary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Man Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: joshler smut in which they say "dude" too much--which basically is how i'm tempted to write every sex scene, so I wrote three fills and they all tied really nicely together

“Dude, don’t take this the wrong way, but can I suck you off?” Tyler asked out-of-the-blue, after an hour of just sitting next to each other, playing on their phones.

Josh nearly dropped his phone in surprise. “Dude, what other way can I take that? And yeah…of course. But why? When?”

“I was thinking, like, now.” Tyler rubbed a hand on Josh’s thigh, still looking at his screen

“But anyone could come in!” Josh was dizzied from the speed at which this was happening, and Tyler’s casualness.

“Oh my dude… That’s why they invented locks,” Tyler tossed away his phone and then walked to the dressing room door.  He flipped the lock with a resounding click, eyes flashing.

“But why?”

“Friends helping friends. Buds being buds. Bros blowing bros. I’ll get you off and if you’re inspired…” Tyler gestured at his own crotch and Josh wondered (not for the first time) what it’d be like to watch the singer orgasm.  He’d probably make lovely high-pitched squeaks, Josh had concluded, noticing certain vocal tics over the past years.  He also figured Tyler was going to be pretty verbal, because well, when wasn’t he?

“Dude,” Tyler waved his hand in front of Josh’s face.  He was standing so close now, their knees knocking together.

“So, um, how does this go down? Do we kiss first?”

“Yeah, that’d be really nice.  You’ve got pretty lips.”

“Thanks, man,” Josh boldly leaned forward to find out what Tyler’s mouth tasted like.  “Doritos,” he sighed once Tyler drew away.  Hands were gripping his thighs, palms warming the tattoo of a name.  Josh’s hands were on his shoulders, and Tyler pressed quick kisses to both cheekbones, then down to Josh’s neck where he gave a single quick bite to his Adam’s apple

 “Enough foreplay for you?”  Tyler’s hands slid up his thighs and palmed him through his shorts.  Josh grinded forward and groaned.  “Eager, eager.”

“Of course I’m eager, dude.  You know I haven’t gotten laid in forever,” Josh lifted his hips up as Tyler pulled off his shorts, leggings, and briefs in one go.  They’d seen each other naked before, so no biggie.  They’d also had conversations about what they liked, so it wasn’t difficult for Tyler to make Josh a complete mess.  Biting down on his fist, the other hand tugging on Tyler’s hair, and he hummed in happiness that Tyler remembered.

“Oh Tyler,” Josh’s back arched and Tyler could feel his thighs trembling, “Dude, ‘m gonna come—” He dissolved into desperate noises and Tyler pulled back just in time. 

“Ah crap, you ruined my shirt,” Tyler wiped at his collar.

“Well, bro, there’s always the option to swallow.”

“Hey bud, it’s your turn,” and Tyler squeezed his knee right over the tattoo.  He unbuttoned his jeans and Josh leaned forward to accept the challenge.  He was right about the high sighs and suppressed yelps, and Tyler kept a steady stream of compliments that drove Josh to see how far he could deepthroat him. Josh tried to remember when he'd ever mention his, um, love of praise to Tyler? 

Tyler forgot to warn Josh, and came with a loud noise that would’ve informed anyone lingering outside exactly what was happening. Josh choked a little and had to spit into a napkin that Tyler offered him.

“Told ya so,” Tyler sat on the couch next to him, both pantless and panting.

“Next time,” Josh wiped his mouth.

“So there will be a next time?”  Tyler grinned.

“If you keep giving bro-jobs that good, there will always be a next time,” Josh tossed Tyler his clothes back, and began putting on his own layers.

“Man, what about my personality and good looks?”  Tyler sighed, “If only we had more time, I’d cuddle the heck outta you.”

“That’s just one of the many perks of being your best friend.  Get dressed, we’ve got a show to rock.”

* * *

“Dude, is that a drumstick in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Dude, I’m not wearing pants right now. That joke doesn’t even make sense.”

“I’m just trying to ease the tension, man. You gotta be relaxed if you’re bottoming.”

“You know this isn’t my first time getting f—um–-being the receiver? Like, we’ve been over that this isn’t either of our first times with guys.”

“But it’s our first time with each other and I don’t want to hurt my best friend, okay? Dude, I care about you.”

“That’s sweet ‘n all Tyler, but dude you’re not going to break me. Go a little faster okay?”

“Dude…you’re so tight. This is the best butt I’ve ever been in.”

“You’re just saying that. All butts feel good.”

“No way. Dude…my dude–yours is the finest.”

“That’s great, bro. Now try and find my prostate and I’ll be singing your praises too-OH.”

“Heck yes. Dude, I am awesome.”

“Faster–-holy crap. C'mon. Oh man, stop teasing and f-fuck me hard.”

“Joshua! Language!”

“Bro, please… I’m begging you.”

“Nngh dude, I’m so close.”

“Dude, touch me. Please.”

“I like it when you beg.”

“Oh God, gonna-–”

“Dude ohhh. Oh, Josh!”

“Wow. That was awesome, dude. We’re doing that again ASAP.”

“I love you, man.”

“I love you too, bro.”

* * *

“Dude, let’s go!” Tyler dragged Josh from the elevator, making a beeline for their hotel room. “We don’t have much time.”

“Dude, I know,” Josh replied, withdrawing the key card and fumbling while Tyler ground his hard-on against him. “Dude, seriously wait until we’re inside.” Tyler made a strangled noise of want in response, shoving him through the open door.

They met for a few hurried kisses, all the while stripping down as they moved–-practiced movements of numerous encounters like this. Within seconds they were on the bed, Tyler rolling his hips between Josh’s spread legs.

“You look so good like this beneath me, dude,” Tyler smirked, pulling firmly at Josh’s hair.

“Dude quit messing around and get to it.”

Josh wondered how this had so quickly became the new normal.  For Tyler to know exactly how to move him, mold him—it wasn’t just about getting each other off.  Well yeah it was, but somehow home had become Tyler’s hands on his hips, Tyler watching his face for any sign of discomfort, meeting for hurried kisses as they remembered they were on a time crunch.

“How long till the next day off?” Tyler traced a finger along the inside of Josh’s bicep.

“Four days, my man.”

“Not soon enough, bro.  Wanna take my time with you.”

“Bro…that’s sweet.”

“Dude, I’m, like, really romantic and stuff,” Tyler pressed a kiss to his nose and then moved away to get their clothes, “You’re my main bud, my dudebro—”

“We need to institute a ‘Dude’ jar cuz we say it way too much.”

“No way man, no we don’t.”

“Says the guy who shouts ‘dude’ every time he comes.”  Josh laughed, zipping up his pants.

Tyler gripped his heart in mock-hurt, “Ouch.  Happy sixth month anniversary to you, too.”

“We’re dating?”

“Dude, you don’t have to say that every time, Jishwa.”

“Um, Tyler.  You’ve never actually asked me to be your boyfriend.”

“Yeah that was the plan.  Woo you secretly until we get married.  ‘Til death dude we part.”

“That’s a quarter in the Dude Jar.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @ teeentyonepilots on tumblr! shivermepickles is my main


End file.
